Equivalent Exchange
by PandoraHeartsAngel
Summary: Has Ed become one of the night? The homunculus are vampires, what do they have planned for Central? And how will the military handle this? Beautiful and cruel monsters are not something anyone can agree with, but then what about Edward? Parental!RoyXEd Brotherly love (Also known as Vampire Ed)
1. What the Hell

******Equivalent Exchange**

- By **PandoraHeartsAngel**

**Chapter Summary:** Intro; How Edward gets turned.

**AN: **This is like my first fanfic. So go easy on me, (**no flaming**) please, and help me out. Just so you know, this story is set after Scar's attack and before Hughes's death (Because Hughes is amazing!) and also, in this story, the homunculus are a vampire clan, and the main vampires. _Other than vampires being in this story, there is no AUness, no OCs and hopefully no OOCness_. ENJOY!

**Vampire: **So in this story, the vampires are pretty average, but there is so many stories with vampires now-a-days, I don't what know average is anymore... These vampires are beautiful, pale, have fangs, burn in the sunlight, are sensitive to light, holy water burns, every vampire can change/turn someone, they dislike garlic, they're immortal, heal fast, super strength & speed, heightened sense, when feeding they can paralyze their prey, some have one extra ability, and when hungry, their eyes glow blood red with cat-like slits... I think that is it! They're monsters. Blood lusting and evil monsters, so beware, could be Evil!Ed.. But they do have a soul, so not completely heartless.

Sorry for the long explanation.

***I keep a description for the vampires in this story on my profile if you need!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters or anything else in Full Metal Alchemist!

* * *

**Dear Wonderful Reviewers:**

Reviews are very appreciated; they are the things that make me want to get up and update as quickly as possible! But please flames are not ok, saying 'no offence' afterwards doesn't change anything.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - **What the hell

~NARRATOR~

**New Year's Eve, Outside in Central City, 9:59pm**

Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist, and Alphonse Elric, Edward's little brother, were walking down the streets of central.

They were just coming from dinner at Maes Hughes's house. It was 10:00pm and cold and dark outside, they were about 5 blocks from their dorm room in the military. Al was leading the way, it was a 20-30 minute walk. Hughes offered to drive them home or call a cab, but Edward declined his offers, saying he liked the walk.

Although from his slow pace it made it easy for Al to tell his brother was tired. Ed was the reason Al chose not to stay for the "Happy New Year" celebration. To say the least, he was worried for his big brother. Ed was unusually quiet that night and Al could tell he wasn't well.

~AL~

_'Jeezz, brother ate almost everything at dinner tonight! He has to take better care of himself. We'll never get are bodies back to normal if he doesn't take proper care of himself, I couldn't manage alone... Nii-san is so immature and stupid sometimes though! He starved himself for days because we any never get food. Just cause I don't eat does not mean food isn't necessary, it takes just a few minutes to get food. But somehow, to Ed, those minutes are a waste!' _

Al stopped suddenly once he saw just what he needed.

_'I'll only be a second, and brother really needs it.'_

Al smiled and stood a few seconds, by the time he moved, Ed was past him,

"Wait nii-san!"

~ED~

Ed turned around to see his little brother turn into the little grocery shop beside them.

"What are you doing, Al? I'm tired, I want to just go home-" Ed whined,

"We have no food!" Al shouted as he ran into the shop. "I'll get some for tomorrow, brother! I'll be quick! Stay here!"

With that, Edward was alone in the cold air, and darkness of the night. He leaned against a streetlight next to the sidewalk.

_'Stupid Al! Why does he need to get food __right__ now. He is always worrying about me. I mean, we have enough food for tomorrow... Well maybe not, but I'll live... Ugh, Al, it's so damn cold, I'll freeze if he doesn't hurry up! Maybe I'll just go in and help him...'_

Ed was about to head towards the shop, when he noticed someone walking towards him. It was too dark to see who the person was, and he was walking to fast, he was already crossing the street towards Ed. Ed stood still, waiting for the person to pass him. But he never did, instead he walked right up to Ed and stopped in front of him.

"Hello Fullmetal."

Ed heard the familiar nickname, the person was now in the range of the streetlight light, and Ed could see his boss's black locks. He smirked and Edward spotted the face of Colonel Mustang.

"...Colonel Mustang?" Ed said slightly startled,

"What are you doing out here Colonel?"

"Well, I came here to see you, Fullmetal." Roy Mustang replied watching Ed with an unblinking gaze.

"Why? Did I do something?"

"You're not in trouble..." Roy smirked again, "_well not yet._"

Ed didn't hear the last part. Mustang was now in reaching distance, Ed noticed, if he were to raise his arm straight forward it would probably hit Mustang's chest...

_'He's too close for comfort... Mustang's acting real weird...'_

"Fullmetal..." Roy stated pulling Ed from his thoughts, "you got something on your neck."

"Wha-?"

Mustang smiled when Edward stupidly tried to look at the left side of his neck. Mustang took the chance to change back into his normal form. When Ed looked back up, it wasn't Mustang standing in front of him.

"What? Wh-who are you?! What happened to Mustang?"

Ed was so confused, a second ago Mustang stood in there, now someone completely different did, _'What the hell'._

"Where did Mustang go!?" The stranger smiled at Ed's lost face. He let his fangs grow long, and eyes glow bloody red. Ed's eyes widened in horror. He had to run but couldn't move. The stranger laughed at Edward.

_'What the hell is happening? Why can't I move? I need to run, or use alchemy, or call Al, or just do something! Anything fuck!'_

The stranger's hands pinned Edward against the streetlight, with swift, quick and strong movements. He leaned his head towards Ed's neck. Grazing his fangs along it.

_'He smells SO good!' _The stranger thought, breathing in Ed's delicious scent. He was grinning; lost his own world. The stranger could feel the warm heat off Edward's body, and could feel his muscles tense as he tried to move, he could picture Ed's terrified eyes. The blood made his mouth water, and he couldn't stop himself.

"I'm Envy by the way. It's nice to meet you shrimp."

Envy licked Ed's neck, and then, without hesitation, bit into his neck. He drank the blood happily. But then suddenly stopped,

_'NO! I'll get killed by father if I suck Ed dry.' _

With difficulty, he turned his head away from the boy's neck, blood covered Edward's neck and Envy's fangs. Envy licked his lips clean and then bit into his own wrist. Envy's other hand held Ed against the lamp. Once his mouth was full of his own blood, his fangs left his wrist, and he placed his hand on Ed's shoulder. Envy's lips slammed into Ed's, while kissing him some of Envy's blood escaped his mouth and went into Edward's mouth. Ed couldn't spit it out and had no choice but to swallow it.

Envy left the kiss and smiled again.

"You got cute lips shrimp! Sorry I had to make this so fast... We'll meet again though. You ARE a sacrifice after all!"

Envy laughed and ran off without another word. He was gone in a minute. Ed could finally move and slid to the ground.

_'What was that!?'_

Ed held his neck, he was bleeding like crazy, and started to feel light-headed.

"AL!"

Ed screamed out, he couldn't even stand up now. _'Where was his brother when he needed him?' _Ed was just about to call out for Al again. When a burning pain shot through him. It felt like an awful fire burning inside of him.

~AL~

_'Brother is going to be mad at me, I'm taking SO long. But now brother will have something to eat. He'll probably yell at me once I'm done even so... But that won't matter, as long as he isn't starving anymore.'_

The line to the cashier was taking forever. Just two more people. _'Why is everyone shopping now anyways?'_ Al wondered.

"AL!" Al hears a call from outside, _'Was-s-was that brother?!- No. It's just in my head... Yeah, or he's probably just annoyed I'm taking forever to get him food.'_

-ed screaming-

_'What was that? Was it Ed again? That's definitely Ed's voice... Oh no.'_

Al turned and ran outside, dropping all the food he just got on the way out. Once Al got into the parking lot, he sees Ed on his hands and knees, screaming.

"BROTHER!"

Al runs to Ed, and sees blood, blood every where. Blood, all around his neck and all down his left side. Not only that but Ed was covered in sweat and his skin was paper white.

"BROTHER! ED! What happened! What's wrong brother!" Al cried out.

"Al? It hurts- It- It's on fire, make it stop! Al it hurts SO much."

~ED~

Ed was crying from the pain now. He didn't really know what was happening. Or what happened before. All he knew was that he was in pain, unbearable pain.

Everything was becoming blurred and all he felt was cold cement and hot blood.

Right before Ed blacked out, he heard Al screaming his name.

"EDWARD!..."

* * *

Well? How was it? ...Good? ...Bad? Either way Review! If you review I'll add more chappies~ no reviews = no new chapters :(

**Thank You For Reading~**


	2. Hurt

**********Equivalent Exchange**

**Chapter Summary:** The aftermath of Edward's attack.

& to my reviewers, **Not Short Your Just Freakishly Tall**, and **Queen** NekoChan- Thank You! Love yah~

* * *

**Chapter 2 - **Hurt

~HAVOC~

******New Year's Eve, The Military Headquarters, 10:30pm**

Jean Havoc was standing outside the front doors of the military head quarters.

_'Fuck Mustang! It's already 10:30, and your is still keeping me here! I try to help him and then he yells at me for lighting my cigarette! That genius, leaving his work to the last minute deserves to stay here, and not me. All he is doing is yelling at me anyway. Mustang can really piss me off when he is stressed out over paperwork. Which he should have done days ago anyway.'_

Havoc lights his cigarette, and lets out a tired sigh. It was New Year's eve night. Almost everyone had to go to some kind of family event tonight and left work early. Some even out of the city, and Havoc was one of the few, who said he was free tonight and then ended up with Mustang, who had no choice but to finish his paper work. It was dark, but the parties were just starting. Even with all the parties going on at the moment, it was quiet. Havoc wished for anything but to be at work still.

"EDWARD!" Havoc hears faintly, and stands up straight, letting the word hit his brain,

_"Was that... Alphonse Elric? Why did he-? Ugh. I better get that annoying man, he'll give me hell if Fullmetal is hurt._"

Havoc puts out his smoke out quickly and then rushes inside to get his damn boss, Roy Mustang.

~AL~

_'No, no, no! I think brother fainted! He has lost so much blood already too... He looks so pale... and cold... I need to get help. The military is only 5 blocks away, that is like 10 minutes... But its so late, what if no ones there? Mmmm I don't know! If don't hurry... Nii-san...'_

Al picks up Ed off of the cold cement. His worry goes up once he sees just how much blood Ed has already lost. Once Al has a strong yet gentle hold on his brother, he starts to run towards the military. It's so dark and nobody sees Al and Ed. After just a couple minutes of running Al spots a car and he slows his running into a walk. Once the car's headlights hit Al, the vehicle starts to slow and pulls in next to Alphonse.

The driver's window slides down.

"Alphonse Elric, is everything alright?"

"Co-Colonel? No, we are not alright! He is not alright! He's hurt. Brother's hurt! You have to help Ed! ...I-I don't know what- He was calling me and I didn't come! Colonel this is my fault! I didn't come!"

"What is going on Alphonse? Why are you so-"

Roy noticed the thing Al was carrying was the Fullmetal_. _He saw the dark liquid covering Ed was blood. Roy's eyes widened.

"Alphonse, I'm sure this is not your fault." Roy breathed, trying to stay calm, "Havoc, get a towel from the truck and put it in the back seat! AND HURRY!"

The passenger door opened the Jean Havoc exited. He rushed to the truck and looked for a towel.

"Take the passenger seat Al and hand Fullmetal to me, we're going to help."

Al nodded, and held his unconscious brother to Roy's open arms, then Al silently went into the car. Roy was holding Edward and waiting for Havoc to get the back seat ready. He really looked at Ed to see just how hurt was.

_'What the hell happened Edward?' _Roy thought, he could feel some of Ed's blood soaking into his clothes. Although for the most part Ed's bleeding had stopped, he still looked awfully pale and sweaty. Roy noticed his skin felt like ice; his expression pained.

Once Havoc was done, Roy carefully placed Edward in the back seat with Havoc. Havoc looked shocked.

"...What happened!"

The blond said once he saw Ed for the first time. Without answering, Roy quickly went into the drivers seat, and turned the engine on,

"How is he?" Roy asked Havoc as the car started to move.

"Um... Well his pulse is slowing rapidly, he looks like he is in a lot of pain and... Roy he needs a doctor; this is to serious for us three to handle!"

"I know..."

~ED~

**Dreamworld**

"Whats wrong, boy?"

"Yeah shrimp. You seem like you're in pain, your not sad, are you?"

"Maybe Edward, feels bad about hurting his friends."

"No way! This shrimp is one of us now!"

"Eddie sad?"

Ed opened his eyes to see Lust, Envy, Pride and Gluttony staring at him. He didn't know how he knew their names, he just did. Lust was a beautiful woman who looked to be in her late 20's, Envy was a strange boy who somehow looked familiar, Pride was just a young boy, who had a dark expression on his face, and then Gluttony, who was just extra abnormally big for a guy. They were all pale, had dark hair, and were all beautiful, but somehow they scared Edward.

In the background Ed saw that they were in Central. But it was different. Behind them was some of his friends from the military, either fighting with someone or terribly wounded and unable to move. Ed realized it was a war; a war was going on in Central.

"What is going on? Back to work you three, keep fighting, and don't stop! Edward what is happening?!"

The man speaking moved just in front of Ed while the others ran off. He was tall, with long blond hair... _'Dad?_' Ed thought.

"I'm alright, father. These are no friends of mine, let them die."

Edward said. He smirked and saw a dead Hughes and Armstrong in the corner of his eye. Ed realized that "he" was on the enemy's side...

Then out of nowhere a sharp burning pain shot his body. He screamed out in pain.

**2 weeks later, Central Military Hospital, 6:57am**

Ed awoke gasping. He was covered in sweat and tangled in his bed sheets. The fiery pain was still there but subdued slightly and was slowly fading away even more. It took a minute for him to realize he was no longer in a dream... But where was he?

Ed sat in a bed with white sheets, white blankets and white pillows. It wasn't just his bed but the whole entire room was white!

The room had one bed, one window; where he could see it was still dark outside; and in one corner of the room there was a gray suit of armor curled up in a ball.

"...Al?"

Edward's throat was dry and his voice was weak, but the little sound that escaped his mouth made his brother's head turn up.

"Brother?"

Al shot up once he saw his brother's open eyes and ran to him.

"Edward! You're awake! I was so worried brother! You were in so much pain Ed, and... and I was starting to think you might never wake up."

"Wait. What? How-" *cough cough* "Al, water."

Al understood. He grabbed a cup and ran into the bathroom to fill it with water. A minute later Al came back and handed it to Ed. Ed took a few large gulps, then all of a sudden slowed and dropped the cup. Ed tried to spit out out the swallowed water.

"What's wrong brother?"

"This water is disgusting Al!"

"What do you mean? It should taste as good as any cup of water nii-san!"

"How would you know that!? You don't drink water!" Ed joked, "That water tasted like it was dust! But my throat feels a bit better..."

"That doesn't matter Ed! You scared everyone, people have been coming to the hospital section everyday to visit you! Do you how worried-"

_'Wait- hospital? What? Why?' _Ed's eyes widened.

"Are you in pain again, Nii-san?!"

"Al how long have I been asleep? What happened?" Ed asked seriously.

"You don't remember? You were attacked but since no one saw anything that night, we don't know any details..."

"Attacked? But I can't remember... You didn't answer my first question, how long was I asleep Al?"

Ed asked again, he honestly didn't know anything, and it was driving him insane.

"2 weeks. You lost a lot of blood, Brother. But you only had two small cuts in your neck. They were deep, and no one understands why you were in THAT much pain."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, you were screaming in pain brother, but your injury wasn't even that bad."

Ed reached for his neck and felt a bandage. He layed back down on his bed.

"I'll be right back brother! I'm going to tell someone you're awake!"

Edward watched his brother run out of the room and then turned to look out the window.

The sun was just starting to rise, and Ed shut his eyes hoping to fall asleep again. A couple minutes later Ed felt a sharp burning sting on his hand. His eyes shot open to see the sunlight hitting his uncovered hand. He blinked and moved his hand away to see it heal in another blink of his eye. Edward's eyes widened.

He remembered what happened.

* * *

**Thank You For Reading~ **


	3. Sick

**********Equivalent Exchange**

**Chapter Summary:** The beginning of Edward's vampirism, and the unraveling of what happened.

& to my reviewers, **Rose, Henai, **and **Konekko Hoshi** - Thank You! Love yah~

* * *

**Chapter 3 **- Sick

~AL~

**State Military's hospital section, Room 303, 7:12am**

Al had just informed the doctor looking after Edward, that he was finally awake, they told Al they'll be there in a few and that Al should stay with his brother until they do.

Alphonse walked into the hospital room and saw that Ed was hiding under the bed covers.

"Brother! Whats wrong!? What are doing?" Al said startled when he walked into the room only to find a lump under the covers.

"Al? Shut the curtains!"

"Why? It's so nice out brother an-"

"Please Al! I... I um... have a headache."

Alphonse went across the room. "Okay..."

Al shut the curtains and then sat in the chair next to Ed's bed. Ed's head popped out from beneath the covers once the light was gone. His hair was now a mess from the lack of a braid and the static of his bed sheets. Ed smiled at his brother,

"Thanks Al"

Al knew there was something his brother wasn't telling him. But he decided to ignore it for now.

"The doctors said they will be here in a couple minutes." Al casually stated as he smiled back.

~ED~

_'I feel so sick. What just happened with the sunlight? Why am I scared of it? I must be so sick that I'm seeing things, that the sun only burnt me in my head... But I remember what happened the night, it is so blurry though. Plus what I remember can't be true... Can it? How can it be? Vampires aren't real? But that night my attacker had fangs and bit me and.. and now with the sunlight! I should tell them, Al, the docters and the military. I'll go crazy thinking of a way to solve this alone, and right now so much thinking won't do me any good.'_

"Al, can you bring Mustang in here with the doctors? I want to tell you all something, and I think it'd be best to just say it now instead of later..."

"...Brother?"

"Please Al. I'll explain to everyone, once everyone is here."

"Why won't you just tell me what is happening brother! ...I'm sorry, I'm worried about you brother, you've been unconscious for weeks and now your awake but you won't tell me why you acting so different! I know you just woke up and it's normal to be so quiet, but even so, why are you doing this? Just tell me what's wrong like you always do nii-san."

"I'm sorry Al. Its not that... I mean... Well I can't put the pieces together. I don't know if what I remember is real, or not real. I'll need the military's help."

"...OK ...I'll be right back brother."

o.O.0.o.O.0.o.O.0.o.O.0.

Alphonse was only gone for 10 minutes and came back with Ed's doctor, Hawkeye and Mustang.

"Glad to see you awake Ed."

"You scared us all Fullmetal"

While the doctors did some check-ups, Edward explained to them all what he remembered. He told them that he was waiting outside for his brother, then he saw Roy Mustang, and started talking to him for a bit then..." Ed broke off, he realized he didn't know how to continue.

"Mr. Elric? Do you forgot it?" The doctor asked, after a few seconds of silence. He was in the process of examining Ed while he spoke. Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye stood side by side at the end of the bed, and Al was once again sitting in Ed's bedside chair.

"No, it's not that. Just after that "Mustang" distracted me, and- a-nd when I looked back, someone different was in Mustang's place."

"Fullmetal, that it wasn't me, I never saw you that day, except for when Havoc and I..."

"I know that Colonel Bastard! I mean the person changed his appearance completely, It was like alchemy but something like that isn't possible with alchemy! It sounds crazy, he looked like a monster, he had fangs and red eyes. After that I- I think he bit me"

Ed said rubbing his neck. He was expecting everyone to call him crazy. Ed look down at hie bed, to avoid weird looks.

"Like a vampire?" Roy suddenly said to Ed. Ed looked up at him and he slowly nodded his head,

"Riza, inform Fuher Bradley of this."

"Sir, you don't ac-"

"Just go."

"...Yes sir."

With that Riza Hawkeye left. Roy looked serious while everyone else was confused.

"Colonel, do you think vampires are real?" Al asked, it was the first time he spoke since everyone had entered the room.

"No, but they could. I've heard about this before, I don't believe they exist, but the higher ranks were told in to inform the Fuhrer for cases like these. I don't understand why he keeps a record of these kinds of things... But he likes to keep track of it, he told me more then once to pass on any information like this ASAP. When I asked him why, he told me that there is so much I don't know."

"What? You're saying it may have actually happened? I've been asleep for 2 weeks... Maybe this is only a dream, you don't know- I could be crazy for God's sake!" Ed yelled staring at Mustang, he never wanted the Fuhrer to get involved in this.

"B-but, even so, why would a vampire go after brother?!" Al questioned shocked, completely ignoring Ed.

"Either way, it's easier to solve this by telling Fuhrer, a secret won't stay a secret for long with him. Fullmetal in someway you were attacked, vampire or not, we have Alphonse to prove that, and I'm not the only one who wants to find out who."

"It doesn't seem like he harmed you, Edward Elric. You don't have a scratch on you, I'd say you're lucky, you heal fast. Though your pulse is still rapidly decreased and I'll have to keep you here for a couple more days. For now I suggest something to eat." The doctor stated when he finished examining Ed.

"Okay."

"Thank you doctor."

The doctor smiled and left the room.

"Explain what you know, Bastard!"

Roy and Al turned to look at Ed with shock from his sudden anger.

"I told you already Fullmetal! And I don't know anything else."

"Dammit."

"Brother! Calm down, why are you mad? What wrong?"

"I'm sorry."

"Your probably just hungry Edward. You haven't eaten in two weeks... I'll get you breakfast, nii-san. I need to call Winry too, she's been worried sick, and I told her to stay in Resembool. I promised that I'll call her when you woke up."

"Ugh. She has to come here. She'll kill me for getting in danger again."

Alphonse sighed and turned toward the door, as Edward continued to mutter about the mechanic hurting him.

Just as Al was about to step out of the room, Hawkeye stood in the door way, causing Al to walk right into her.

"Ah! Oh, Lt. Hawkeye! Sorry!"

Al grabbed Riza's arm before she could fall. Once she regained her balance she looked at Al.

"Thank you Alphonse."

Al smiled and walked out of the room. Leaving Ed, Mustang and Hawkeye alone in the hospital room.

Hawkeye looked at Roy,

"I'm sorry, Sir. You have paperwork to finish."

"What? No, that can wait. I should stay here, my sub-"

Riza cleared her throat and glared at Roy, "No, sir."

"Alright. I'll come back later Fullmetal."

As Roy got up to leave, Riza handed Edward a letter. Then left with Roy.

The room was empty now. Edward looked at the letter, _Bradley._

_'What? Why would the Fuhrer give me a letter?'_

Edward didn't give it much thought though and started to open the letter. He found a simple white paper with only one sentence on it. He read:

_The Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, I would like for you to come to my office immediately. As I would like to speak with you._

_Fuhrer Bradley_

_'What?'_

Edward reread the note a few times then got up to leave.

* * *

**Thanks for reading~ **


	4. Wrath

**********Equivalent Exchange**

**Chapter Summary:** Edward's meeting with Fuhrur Bradley; and the consequences of it.

& to my reviewers, **Queen NekoChan, Lizzybear54, ****Rose, ****RenofAmestris**, and **Konekko Hoshi** - Thank You! Love yah~

* * *

**Chapter 4 - **Wrath

~AL~

**State Military's hospital section, 9:01am**

Al decided to call Winry first, and then get Ed food. Since he wanted to get the call over with and get back to his brother. Alphonse couldn't find a phone at first and had to ask a nurse where one was. Surprisingly there was only one phone in the whole hospital unit of the military. To top it off there was also a line.

_'Before I get nii-san something to eat, I need to call Winry, so the food won't go cold... But the line... I want to talk to brother, but if Winry finds out I didn't call right away she'll kill me' *Pictures an angry Winry with a wrench* 'I'll wait. Besides, if I leave, the line could but even longer when I get back, I just hope brother doesn't starve'_

~ED~

Ed was walking around the hospital looking for Fuhrer Bradley's office. Edward hide from anyone he knew since he wasn't in the mood for more questions, plus he knew he shouldn't be out of bed... But it was the Fuhrer's request and he had asked him to come immediately.

_'What does he want anyway? What did Lt. Hawkeye say? Ugh. I don't want to talk to the Fuhrer. I know their will be questions... But I don't really know what the hell even happened.'_

It didn't take Ed long to find the office, it was just outside the hospital, in the center of the military. The door to the office was big and wooden, and had a guard standing next to it. Edward hesitated and then showed the guard the note and Ed was let inside.

The room was big, but not too huge. One wall was completely covered by a bookshelf, which was filled with books. The room was very dark too. Although it had many windows on the far wall, they were closed off with dark green curtains. The room had a single chandelier in the center, which tinted the room with light. There was also a light on the office desk, which was in the center of the room. Ed remembered being in the Fuhrer's office in the past, only once, when he first joined the military, but at that time Ed didn't take much notice it the room. Not noticing, then how dark and old the room was. It gave Ed a chill.

~Bradley~

The Fuhrer sat alone in his room at his desk, reading, when he noticed Ed had entered. Bradley looked up and grinned.

"Welcome Edward Elric. I'm happy to see you came so soon." Fuhrer Bradley greeted, "Please sit!"

Ed smiled back and sat in the chair in front of the fuhrer's desk.

"Hello, Fuhrer Bradley Sir."

"Edward, Riza Hawkeye told me what she heard about your evening two weeks ago. As far as I've heard is that, you were waiting for your brother when someone attacked you. I also heard you think him to be a vampire?"

"Yes Sir. But- It's, umm, It's just I remember my attacker having fangs and red eyes... But It is still very blurry and-"

"Edward. I will let you in on a secret. But only if you tell me everything I ask. You are not crazy. I trust you." Bradley replied givng another emotionless grin to Edward.

"What? You mean- But how?"

"Vampires have been reported through many cases, many times. Although it has been keep as top secret information as to not alert anyone. Vampires are real, Edward. At first I took these matters as nothing, but it is indeed turning into a very serious situation, and I have been studying it for a few years now. If you will share your knowledge of your attack I may be able to help you."

~ED~

**State Military, Fuhrer Bradley's office, 9:56am**

Edward didn't believe Fuhrer Bradley at first, but still went along with his story of what happened. Saying that he was bitten and even kissed. After Ed finished, Bradley starred down at the paperwork on his desk. Edward waited for as answer but it never came.

"I- I'm done."

"I know." Fuhrer looked into Edward's eyes. "Edward Elric. How have you been feeling since you woke up?"

Ed was taken back by such a simple question. It felt like the whole conversation had never happened.

"What? I mean I feel fine. I have a slight headache, a dry throat, and I'm tired of course, but other than that I feel fine."

"I see... Has anything weird happened today?"

Ed suddenly thought of the water and the sunlight. But knew it would be to bizarre to place in this conversation.

"No."

"You can tell me about the sunlight and the glass of water, Edward."

"How did you know that-"

"I think you know what is happening to you Fullmetal."

At those last words three guards burst into the room and grabbed Ed's arms.

"What is this-" Ed was bewildered, "What's going on Fuhrer Bradley?!"

"I'm sorry. I think it would be best to keep you locked away while you finish your transformation. We will let everyone be aware of this."

Edward tried to free himself from the guards hold, after a few attempts he managed to transmute his arm into a weapon and cut one of the guard's arms. He started to bleed and let Ed go. The other two guards injected something into Ed's arm. Ed felt an instant drowsiness as his throat started to burn with dryness. As the guards pulled Ed out of room, he looked to see Fuhrer Bradley's glowing red eyes.

_"Wrath_..."

Ed whispered as he remembered his dream.

"No one will believe you. No one will believe a monster."

Wrath said and smiled revealing his fangs as Edward drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Thanks For Reading~**


	5. Imprisonment

**********Equivalent Exchange**

**Chapter Summary:** Winry's return...

**Reviewers**, thanks x1000. **Love yah~**

* * *

**Chapter 5:** Imprisonment

~AL~

**24 hours later, Central Train Station, 8:52am**

_'Winry's train is scheduled to stop at 8:45, so where is she? I hope she isn't looking for Lt. Armstrong...'_

"Alphonse!" Winry eyes filled with tears when she recognized the armored body of her childhood friend. There was a large crowd in between them but since Al was so large he wasn't too hard to be seen. His armor was almost a head taller than each and every other person at the station. The big body made it easy for Al to spot Winry as well, she was trying to direct herself towards Al with her large luggage trailing behind.

_'How long does she plan to stay?'_ Al wondered when he saw her suitcase.

"Al." Winry said as she reached him, she looked up at him with watery eyes, "Why don't you visit me more? Or at least call?! Do you know how long it has been Al! Do you know what it is like to only hear your or Ed's voice when something's wrong? Do you have any idea how worried I ALWAYS am about you boys.." Winry cried as she weakly punched Al's armor. Al wasn't expecting this, although he knew he and brother didn't show her as much as the respect she deserved, he never thought she would suddenly blow up in his face... And now of all times. Maybe she's upset but...

"Winry..." Al tried to push Winry's chin upward to make her look up at him, but he only managed to raise her head as her eyes stayed glued to the floor, he didn't have time for this... But she was crying, and it made Al feel even worse than he already did.

"I know Winry, we should keep in contact with you. And I'm sorry we don't.. But, Winry, we need to go, don't you want to see brother?"

"-ow's he?" Winry replied in what was the most mubblyish whisper ever.

"What?" Al said dumbfounded, when he looked down he saw Winry wiping away leftover tears, her eyes slightly swollen and red but otherwise fine.

"I asked, how is Edward."

Al hesitated, and Winry noticed, she decided to fill the silence as it was making her feel uncomfortable,

"What did he do this time? Wreak his arm? Leg? Oh wait, I know he destroyed them both right!?" Winry exclaimed. Al was about to answer except the crowded station was making many people tense as they were stuck inside, and when Al looked for the source of the hold up he realized it was himself. Which made Al uncomfortable as well. He didn't want to answer and explain everything to Winry here. It made him wish he had said more the phone yesterday morning. Al grabbed Winry's luggage from her hand and stormed towards to exit. Not even turning to check if she was following.

"AL! wait." Winry huffed as they headed towards the sidewalk, Winry didn't understand why Al hadn't answered yet. Maybe Ed was worse? Al had said he was doing really good and only acting a little off just yesterday. _'What's going on?'_ Winry thought.

"Hey Alphonse?" Winry said, but Al didn't stop, he was still ahead of Winry but had slowed his pace when they got outside, and Winry stayed close behind.

"Where's Major Armstrong? He is usually the one who picks me because you never leave Ed's side... _And it just so happens every time I get invited to come here is when Ed is in the hospital"_ Winry remarked. Al couldn't think of a way to answer her. He just kept looking straight and moving forward. After a few minutes of silent walking, Al decided to answer.

"Major Armstrong is in a meeting... with Fuher Bradley."

"What? Is something happening?"

"They want to publicize it... So he gathered all the higher-ups to an emergency meeting, well... Everyone except Ed."

Al suddenly stopped as if remembering something... Mentally slapped himself, _'Why'd he say THAT, he'll have to tell her now, and what will he do when he and Winry get to the hospital wing? Tell her he died?'_

While Al was in a self war in his mind, Winry was rubbing her head after running into him. She didn't understand why Al just suddenly stopped! But what did he say, '_except Ed? He lied! Ed was worse! Not even able to get out of the hospital bed... What if he is dieing! That's why Al waited 2 weeks to call! OMG is Ed dead... No, but Al...'_ Just as Winry was about to bring up a rampage of worried questions for Al, he began to, as if reading her thoughts; he answered.

"Winry. Ed is NOT dead. Not completely at least; not yet... The military say they found the existence of a new human-monster species, the meeting today is to plan what to do with the 'vampire' that have in custody and figure out a way to warn all of Central, as well as the nation about this. Although it will take time, the lower people in the military left last night to go on look out, to find more 'vampires', as the one we have at the moment, is not suitable to experiment on..."

Winry stood in a daze. Where was all this coming from? Has Al gone crazy? Vampires? Vampires are not real, and why he bring up this stupid thing? Al turned to look at her, if he had eyes, they would show all the fear and seriousness he had right now. He realized they were only 2 blocks away from the military now. But suddenly Al didn't want to bring Winry there. He grabbed her arm and started toward his and his brother's dorm, which was located behind the military database.

"AL! What's going on?! Can we just ignore this whole 'vampire' thing? I just want to see Edward."

"No. We can't" Al answered loudly and in a harsh tone. Ataken back Winry's next words were held with anger, she didn't like Al's strange behavior today, and he wasn't giving her the right answers. Maybe her behavior wasn't the best either but Al knows her, he shouldn't lie and then get mad about nonsense!

"Why not?!" Winry shouted as Al picked up his pace, tugging Winry and causing her to trip over her own legs. But he never slowed, and keep strutting to the dorms, along with Winry and her luggage.. Al knew he needed to calm down, his sudden outburst in front of Winry was not helping anything. But he couldn't say and act like nothing was going on.

"Because, Winry, Ed is the one they are calling a monster. Right now he is being watched by at least 10 guards, in the lowest cell of the military prison. Nobody can see him, this is his imprisonment for becoming a vampire. Other than that, right now the military won't tell me anything or let me go near him. In just the last 24 hours, nii-san has become the most feared being in Central."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. The Meeting

**********Equivalent Exchange**

**Chapter Summary:** The military's reaction to the new knowledge of vampires. The truth is unfolded.

& to my reviewers- **Thank You & Love yah~**

* * *

**Chapter 6:** The Meeting

~ROY~

**1 Hour Earlier, over at The Central Military Headquarters, 8:01am**

Roy Mustang was heading towards the main conference room; that today's special meeting was in. Although in the notice for the meeting, the details highlighted the fact it was starting at EXACTLY 8:00am, and early attendance is always very respected in Fuhrer Bradley's appointments. Indeed, Roy remembered, he'll have to rush because not only that, the time and location were the ONLY details that were contained in to notice. He already knew he would be the last to arrive; even if it is only a few minutes after 8:00am, Fuhrer would wait to begin. The fact that the meeting was being held at the 'main' conference room, which was in the center of the headquarters, next to Fuhrer Bradley's office, was a good enough hint that the Fuhrer had very important information for ALL the higher-ups to aware of. Not only that, but he was also told this was an emergency and mandatory meeting.

In truth, he was not rushing, the only time The Flame Alchemist had attended a meeting in the 'main' conference room was when the Fuhrer had informed everyone about the Ishval Civil War. All in all, he did not have good memories about the room. It was a large, dark, and cold room. The atmosphere the room held was a serious one; like a war zone. Because, somehow, when he entered the room years ago he knew by everyone's mood, good news was not coming, it was the same feeling you get when entering a war zone. He already was expecting those memories for that room to not change. And it was what he heard last night that made Roy Mustang think that and it was also the cause for his 'tardiness' this morning.

**_-Flashback-_**

**_Last Night, Central Military Headquarters; The Hospital Wing, 6:18pm  
_**_Roy Mustang was on his way to the hospital section of the military to visit Fullmetal. He had just finished his overly procrastinated paperwork; he was exhausted and hungry. But he knew if he were to stay in his office until his shift ended at 9, he would only receive more work to fall behind on. He also wanted to check on the pipsqueak because he had not heard any more information at all on the boy nor his condition today._

_When entering the hospital the atmosphere had darkened, it was much quieter, and there was a very little amount of people moving about. Though Roy calmed down and simply brushed off the weird vibes around him. Gossip in the military was not rare, and Roy knew he'd learn this piece of information soon enough. Although this news was strangely popular in the hospital division's staff. The Flame Alchemist shrugged it off until he saw his subordinates room. Blocking the entrance were 2 guards. 'Guards NEVER came into the hospital section...' Roy thought when he noticed this._

_Roy took a few steps closer to see, through a crack in the doorway, the room to be empty. 'Why are there guards here then?' he stared at the crack for a minute then turned to guards, nothing made sense, but it was all starting to worry him, 'where is Ed?'._

_As the colonel turned to leave, he noticed two nurses whispering something next to the exit. Roy continued walking as if all was fine but when he approached the doorway by the nurses, he slowed his pace. Still looking ahead, and moving forward, he nonchalantly listened:_

_"-nd the armored one is being questioned now."_

_"But what about the patient?" The other nurse questioned,_

_"What do you think? I heard he's a monster now. He's behind bars of course!"_

_"B-but is he really? Do you'll think they'll kill him? I heard he was a state alchemist... That's kind of harsh, and he is so young."_

_"I hope they do! Rather that than a vampire on the loose, he's evil-"_

_Roy let the door shut behind him, as he began to run to his office. 'Edward... What are they doing to you?'_

**_-End of Flashback-_**

What Roy had heard that night, ran over and over in his thoughts, before he knew it it was well past midnight. Even after getting home and climbing into his bed, his brain was to racked with too many questions to let him sleep. It was the reason for why he had slept in; and upon arriving to his office that morning, and seeing the letter from Bradley on his desk, he knew he'd be late.

He was right, of course, it was 8:07 by the time he walked into the meeting. Everyone, who had been sitting silently looked up at him.

"Thanks for finally joining us Colonel, once you take your sit, we will begin." The Fuhrer's cold features moved into a harsh and emotionless smile, he eyed Roy until he bowed his respect, followed by, "Yes sir!" in response to his command.

Riza Hawkeye stood and raised beckoning for him to a sit next to herself, as his adjutant. In which Hawkeye was next to Heymans Breda, Vato Falmon, Jean Havoc**, **and Kain Fuery. After sitting down Roy looked up to see Maes Hughes, sitting with a cool and calm expression. He turned to see the many others in the room, but became confused when noticing the were all looking up, past him. He turn to look and notice Fuhrer Bradley had begun speaking;

"...begin with the discussion of vampires. It has-"

"But, sir, vampires? Those creatures are mythical!" Maria Ross interrupted,

"She's right sir, why are we discussing mythical creatures?" Rebecca Catalina agreed.

Bradley smiled again hearing this, he waited for a few seconds to pass for any other outbursts but none came.

"I would like to ask, for ALL questions to be waited until the END of this meeting, unless I say otherwise. But to answer your question, 2nd Lieutenant Rebecca Catalina, we are discussing vampires, because through recent findings we have discovered they are indeed not at all mythical. But in fact are very much so a reality."

Gasps were heard in the back, and Roy noticed that once again, the Fuhrer was smiling to this.

"Yesterday we found proof of these... creatures. But for some time now I have been recording evidence of strange things happening; and I have known about the existence of them for awhile now. I have discovered, these harsh and blood thirsty monsters to be very alluring and VERY deadly.

"They have inhumanly beauty to lure prey, but also, paper white and stone hard skin. They have dark cat-like red eyes, and sharp white fangs, which can point these monsters out from humans. They are simply animals disguised as humans.

"Their weaknesses include sunlight and holy water. But beware because they are amazingly fast, powerful, and very strong. They are very dangerous and very lethal creatures."

Fuhrer Bradley paused for a minute to let his little speech settle into the heads of everyone before continuing. Roy remarked that this was the new beginning for a whole new story, He knew that Fuhrer also had a spot somewhere in this for Ed as well. The look Fuhrer Bradley had in his eyes was nothing less than determination, and he knew that the Fuhrer would soon bring up his way to solve this and how we'll begin this new fight. He looked up to see Maes Hughes silently pondering what was to come-

"Do you think this has something to do with Major Edward Elric sir?" Riza asked him. A little ataken back by the fact she had realized this as well, he was looking at her now. It seemed like everything he knew, she also knew too. Maybe she didn't have the same facts, but she still somehow always managed to piece together what she knew to make out the truth. Roy could easily see all the seriousness in her face, he could also see something she didn't even know was there. The worriedness in her eyes.

"What you think is right Riza." Roy replied, but then looked away quickly as to avoid more questions.

The Fuhrer stood up to speak again. He patiently waited until everyone had noticed and ended their own private little whispered conversations.

"Therefore I wish to find a solution to exterminate these creatures. The first step is to publicize this news; I wish for everyone to be aware of this, as well as have the knowledge of how to protect themselves from these vampires. So far I have scheduled for some of the the military staff who have helped me in the past with these 'special' investigations, to go on look outs to find other vampires. Once we have more vampires, we may perform more experiments, and learn more about these dangerous creatures. As of right now it is your duty to also spread to word to Central of what they should be aware to look out for, and I will also be scheduling more searches to find more of these creatures...

"And as for the experiments, I will be handling that, unless help is requested. Furthermore I hope you all take this information into a serious account, as this is a matter that is not to be taken lightly.

"That is all there is to be said today. I will inform everyone more about these cases in the future. Is there any questions?"

Everyone was either to deep in thought or to baffled to speak. And if it were possible the atmosphere in the room had darkened since Roy had entered. Although this meeting was shorter than most, to Roy it felt like it had been hours.

It had been several minutes since Bradley had finished his speech and not one person had the courage to ask a question. Even though, Roy was sure almost everyone had curiosity in their minds. But Mustang couldn't blame them, as he to, was sticking to his own thoughts. That is, until a young man in the back bared one of the questions in Roy's mind.

"Umm... Sir King Braa-a-dley... Ah aren't vampires made from humans? ...Um what I-I mean t-to say sir... Aren't vampires ex-humans?" The boy whispered out, you could hear the fear in his voice that indicated he was not typically one to speak his mind, especially not on occasions like this one, he thought. Roy had a feeling it was a new member in the military, though he couldn't be sure, as he was to far back for Roy to even see his face in the dark room.

"Good question my boy! It is true a vampire shares the body of a previous human, the are not to be mistaken as an ex-human. They are soulless, heartless, and ruthless monsters, the body was once human, but the thing inside is something completely inhuman."

The boy gulped as the Fuhrer happily answered the question-

"Sir" Major Louis Armstrong spoke out, it was the first time Roy had seen his face or heard his voice all day, "I have a question. Actually two questions."

"Go on." Bradley stated,

"Well the last question somehow reminded me of this... But who is this vampire we have captivity right now? Why didn't you talk about him?

"And also... Sorry a third question if I may sir, but why... Why isn't Major Edward Elric here with us today?"

Roy's eyes widened; he couldn't believe someone had actually asked that! And it was Armstrong... Roy's eyes shot to him, to see a very nervous face, '_He must've noticed Edward's disappearance as well!'. _Mustang looked around to see many heads turning, and whispers, 'He isn't here!' 'Where is Ed?' 'Isn't he in the hospital?' 'I was wondering that too.'... He took a second to calm down his shock, then turned to the Fuhrer. He could tell his superior wasn't very prepared for such a question. But in a matter of seconds he returned to his calm and poised posture.

"That's enough!" Bradley commanded as to silence the group of people.

"I am not to surprised someone remarked that. I guess you caught onto what I was trying to hide Major Armstrong. You are correct in your observation that the Fullmetal Alchmist is not with us today... And I am terribly sad to announce this but Edward Elric passed two weeks ago-"

"You liar! I saw him just the other day!" Roy did not catch this man's face, but in the corner of his eye he saw the man quickly raise from his chair. And just as quickly, sit back down.

"I'm not lying. I regret to inform you all that Fullmetal died in a recent attack with a vampire. His soul and body have now been consumed by a vampire, and turned him into one. Mr. Elric's body is now behind bars, as it is a soulless and blood thirsty animal. We plan to kept the monster alive for now, and use him for experimentation, but he is secured for all and is under a 24/7 hour watch. We have questioned his brother but have no reason to believe he was involved in the attack, nor did he know any of the information we spoke of today. I wish for everyone to forget Edward and to not try to visit the creature dwelling in his body... That is all I'll say for today. This meeting is dismissed."

With that, Fuhrer Bradley quickly exited the room followed by his bodyguards.

Roy raised as well, expect for himself and Bradley, nobody had made any motion to leave the room. Everyone simply sat and stared with shock or was telling a friend their thoughts on the very recent news. Roy could heard the soft cry of Major Armstrong in the corner. Hughes also at that moment decided the raise and quickly exit the room.

~RIZA~

Riza, who had noticed her superior's attitude, quickly raised as well. She looked at Roy for a minute only to realize he wasn't moving. She leaned toward him,

"Are you alright Sir?"

To her surprise Roy answered her by moving and heading toward the door. She quickly followed and exited the room with him. The hallway, compared to the conference room, was filled with dead silence and bright florescent lights. In this lighting Hawkeye noticed Roy was silently pale and sweaty. A second later Roy began speed walking down the corridor. She quickly and silently followed him go in the direction of the military dorm rooms. Riza heard Roy mumble to her;

"I must speak to Al immediately"

~ED~

Ed sat quietly sitting on the concrete hard floor of his cell. His body was in so much pain, but he wouldn't let any of the guards see it. He stared at the floor, not moving, not talking, not doing anything.

He heard a guard rush over with a little tin can and a white piece of paper.

"Fuhrer Bradley told me to give you this." The guard said while pushing the gift into the cell with a wooden stick. Once it was well inside, the guard got up and ran off.

Ed raised his head to see what is was, and decided to crawl over to it; as he didn't have the energy to do anything else. He silently eyed the paper and read the inscription,

_This is all I can do for you for now, use it well,_

_Wrath_

Ed had read the short note at least 10 times before deciding to finally open the tin can. Opening it he felt a strong rush of pain and fear. He felt an odd sensation in his eyes, and a burning flame raise in his throat, he knew what the contents were immediately from that smell.

_'Blood'_

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

(wow almost 3000 words I am pretty proud of myself :) I hope you enjoyed; remember read&review)


	7. Realizations

**********Equivalent Exchange**

**Chapter Summary:** How does everyone feel now that the truth is out? Plans need to be made and set in action for Ed, Roy and Al...

& to my reviewers-**Thank You & Love yah~**

* * *

**Chapter 7:** Realizations

~RIZA~

**Central Military Dorms, 9:11am**

Other than Roy's first comment after leaving the meeting, he had made no motion to indicate he knew Riza was present. But Riza knew that Roy knew she was following him. She waited for him to speak but he never spoke a word. The walk to Al's dorm was in silence, and Riza wasn't at all surprised by that. She knew that Roy had a lot on his mind, and she was sure, that even if she asked him a question, he won't even hear it. He was someone who couldn't think hard, and observe those around him at the same time; the thoughts in his mind were louder than anyone voice. Hawkeye couldn't care less though, and as his adjutant, she would always respect Roy. Even if it hurt her, she knew deep down in Roy Mustang's heart, that Edward had a more important spot than herself, even though Roy himself didn't know that; And she had to admit she was very deeply worried about Ed as well. But somehow, even before the meeting, she expected news like this to come. Riza feared for Ed... But she feared even more about how Roy was taking this news.

_'I doubt he`ll ever tell me what he is thinking right now'_ Riza thought as Roy had finally made a stop. They were in front of Al and Ed`s dorm room door. Not even a second after stopping, Roy had knocked on the door a few times, then dropped his arm. Riza could hear Al's loud footsteps on the opposite side of the door. She noted, while they were waiting for the door to be opened, Roy never looked away, he just stared straight at the door.

The door squeaked open, "Sir-r Mustang!", Al said in a surprised tone.

"And Lt. Hawkeye! How are you?", he asked when he noticed her standing behind Roy,

"I'm alright, thank you." Riza answered then smiled at Alphonse. Al smiled back then turned back to Roy.

"What are doing here sir?" Alphonse asked at Roy.

"They told everyone Al. We all know now, and soon all of Central will know too."

Al just looked at Roy, it had only been a few seconds but Riza couldn't handle any more silence so she spoke up for them.

"Can we come inside?"

"Oh, yes. Of course!" Al chuckled, "I'm sorry, come in!"

He opened the door for them, and Riza followed Roy inside the room.

~THE GUARD OUTSIDE ED'S CELL~

**The State Military Prison, Ed's cell, 9:45am**

"Why is Will (*The guy who gave Ed his delivery*) scared of the kid? He never gives the boy eye contact!"

"But... He's a vampire." The 2nd guard replied; like it explained everything. He was a tall bulky man, in his late 40's, he had black hair cut in a buzz cut. The 1st guard who spoke was younger, but just as tall. He had a slighter body than his friend, but you could still see he had strong muscles, indicating he was stronger than most would first think. He had long very curly dark brown hair and dorky black glasses, with hidden blue orbs behind them. He was good looking, standing opposite to Ed's cell against the stone wall. He was looking into the cell with a calm and cool expression. Unlike his older friend who stood uneasily beside him, although both men eye's had a 'fearless' in their gaze.

"What proof is there?! And so what? Even if he is, Will should know better than to run away. This is the military for God's sake!"

The younger explained, throwing his arms as a gesture to so his bewilderment,

"Glenn... You shouldn't talk behind his back... But, even so, I kind of agree with you. Still, you make this situation seem like nothing, you shouldn't be so fearless."

"Come on Dan you are one of toughest guys I know! Why do you seem so scared... It's not like you."  
Glenn stated, he watched his friend, Dan, closely after finishing. _'Was Dan uncomfortable? What's biting at his ass?'_

"Hey! I didn't say that. But seriously Glenn, you know it too. You know that this is just the start- Something more is happening. Something that could change everything." Dan said, mumbling the last few words, in a way he wasn't even sure Glenn could hear. He didn't even realize he was looking at the ground. He turned to Glenn, to see him stare motionlessly into the cell, but suddenly he let out a soft chuckle.

"Why so serious all of a sudden eh Dan? I know this isn't a joking matter, this whole thing is defiantly not good. But-t- Holy shit! What the fuck is up with the boy's eyes'!?"

~ED~

_'Why would he send this! Does he want me to go crazy and kill someone?!- My eyes hurt, and everything's on fire, my whole body's burning... It has to be this, this blood..'_

Ed stared into the tin can, and closed the top. He knew this was causing his pain, it was like everything that hurt before just became amplified. What made it worse was Ed wanted nothing more than to devour all the blood. He fangs grew down and it felt like they didn't belong. It made him feel sick, for the first time, his hunger for blood felt real. His fangs hadn't stood out before. They had been there since he woke up. But from the blood, suddenly they seemed like took over his mouth. They were now pricing his lower lip, his own blood flowed into his month, but it did nothing for his thirst. Instead it was flowing slightly onto his lips, reddened them.

Ed looked up, both guards starred into his eyes, with shocked faces. Fear in both man's eyes, it scared Ed._ 'What's wrong with me...'_ It wasn't a question. It triggered to Ed when the noticed exactly what the guards were looking at. Just like Wrath, his own eyes were now the vampire's crimson color. Ed reached up just below this eyes, _'That's why they feel so strange!'_. Ed quickly turned, grabbed his 'gifts' and as quickly as he could muster, crawled into a corner, back towards the guards.

_'Why is this happening? And why on earth was it me!?'_

It had been less than 24 hours since the life of Edward Elric had completely changed. You always hear people say everything can change in the matter of just a few minutes. But it is one thing to hear and believe it, and a whole different meaning comes after having to witness and live it... Ed had never even imagined something like this, plus it was him that was the start of it. So fast... It felt like it had been forever. From the time Ed had woken up to now, Ed's whole world changed. He felt wrong. This was wrong. He wasn't, and would never again, be human. He knew he had to face the reality of actually being a vampire. As crazy as it sounded.

_'But I'm a monster. How do I can I live? Who did Bradley tell? Surely people have noticed. And who knows about me, Al? Roy? Winry? Hughes?'_

He didn't know what they knew, and couldn't imagine how they who take it, he chose to not think about it. He knew there were others. And he needed answers and being here didn't help anything... No one would talk to him; but he had too many questions, he was sure there is a lot more to what Bradley had told him. Ed had no idea who to talk to, the first person that came to mind was Envy; but how would he find him? Step one was getting outside, Ed looked around.

_'How the fuck-' _Ed suddenly felt weak, he was panting and his hands felt numb. Once again his eyes had that strange stinging feeling. It took a minute to realize he was crushing Wrath's note in his fist. He dropped the paper-

_'Huh?- That's how' _Ed smiled.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Escape

**********Equivalent Exchange**

**Chapter Summary:** Title says is all- Edward's 'Escape'!

& to my reviewers- **Thank You & Love yah~**

* * *

**Chapter 8:** Escape

~ROY~

**Military Dorms, Ed and Al's room, 11:33am**

As Roy Mustang re-entered the dorm room he noticed Al, Riza, and Winry had not moved from the spots they were in when he had left 20 minutes ago.

About two hours ago both Riza Hawkeye and himself arrived at the Elric boys dorm room to find Alphonse and Winry. Since then, they talked a lot; About the meeting with Fuhrer Bradley to what Winry had so recently come to learn. They ended with how they should respond to it all and decided to fight it. Like many others in the military they certainly did not wish to be on the opposite side as Edward. Although they still didn't know what was happening in detail nor what was going to happen. They would not treat Ed as a monster... At least until they knew if he was still 'Ed' or not, and Roy had no plans in trusting Bradley's word in saying Edward wasn't and will never be 'Ed' again. He also refused to believe that. They planned that the best way to move forward with their plan to rescue Ed would be to speak to him. Although they all knew about the many guards who were refusing any visitors; Roy, being the highest up of the 4, went down to request to see Ed. And was just now returning to the room after the unsuccessful trip.

"So?" Riza asked with a worried face, Winry had perked up with the sound, and Al just sat quietly already knowing the answer to come.

"No luck." Roy responded quietly as he sat down on one of the dining table's chairs. Ed and Al's room was, like every other military dorm room, very similar to his own old dorm here. It was like a little hotel suite. You entered in the living room area, with one lamp, two sofas, and a coffee table, which was, as always, littered with many books from the library, papers, and trash. Next to the living area was a mini dining area, which Roy sat in, and beside it was a tiny kitchen, which, as it always was empty. In the back was a little bathroom and bedroom... Just one. As the dorm rooms were made for one. But Ed and Al were inseparable. Not that they needed two beds. Al did not sleep.

"Hughes stopped by. He was looking for you Sir."

Roy turned to Riza as she spoke. Like always she was polite and calm.

"Did he? Did he say why he needed me?"

"No... But he seemed in a hurry. He asked-"

*WARNING WARNING! EDWARD ELRIC HAS ESCAPED! I REPEAT, A VAMPIRE IS ON THE LOOSE! WE WILL NOW HOLD A LOCKDOWN IN THE MILITARY UNTIL WE FIND HIM*

The voice buzzed loudly over the dorm room's speaker.

Winry had thrown her hands over her mouth, eyes wide, as Riza stared at the speaker, mouth slightly agape.

"Brother!" Al side as he raised from the sofa and ran out of the room. As did Roy.

~ED~

**The State Military Prison, Ed's cell, 11:52am**

Edward bolted down the halls of the military. He didn't have long... Even as scared as he was, he couldn't hold in his laughter.

_-Flashback to 9:54am-_

_'How the fuck-' Ed suddenly felt weak, he was panting and his hands felt numb. Once again his eyes had that strange stinging feeling. It took a minute to realize he was crushing Wrath's note in his fist. He dropped the paper-_

_'Huh?- That's how' Ed smiled as he looked down at the now frozen solid paper, cold mist hovered around it. Ed looked over a bit at his hand which was glowing blue. He had a power._

_-End of Flashback-_

Ed smirk grew when he saw his exit.

~Wrath/Bradley~

Fuhrer Bradley walked into the now empty cell, which was surrounded by ice cubed guards and blue mist,

'_See you soon Edward, although you should've trusted me, you may be outside now but you'll soon not have a choice but to show your true colours, and the monsters known as vampires will become public. You'll find out how everything has a price to be be paid for.'_

Bradley turned to learn as he noticed an empty tin can in the corner of the cell. He grinned once again.

* * *

**Thanks** for reading & please **review **~


	9. The First Kill

**********Equivalent Exchange**

**Chapter Summary:** Centers on Edward, who escapes and begins a new life.

& to my reviewers - **ZrosesFMAfan1, mylittlehollow, bloodynessie, AllenxEdward, Clair Aragon, **and **Lizzybear54** - Thank You! Love yah~

* * *

**Chapter 9**: The First Kill

~ED~

**Outside the State Military Prison, 11:54am**

As Ed got outside he realized how little he thought this through. Though he didn't know much about his new current self, he should've remembered this. It was one of the first things to happen to him... It was noon and he didn't think about the sun. It burned almost as much as the venom did when it had began running through his veins. But he was lucky, it was a cloudier day and it allowed him to look handle the pain and keep running. He wouldn't stop to look behind, he knew he could run faster than any human but even so he wouldn't let himself take any risk. It wasn't until he was outside the military walls that he began to look for a shaded underground room to hide in, and once he reached an allyway he began to slow and look what was around him...

Ed realized he smelt blood and was unconditional walking towards it. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't stop. He couldn't control the pull the blood was giving him. His conscious self was telling him to stop but it was to hard to fight.

"I've been waiting for you boy." Whispered a feminine voice,

Ed turned to the source of the voice but became immediately distracted by something else he caught with his sense of smell, '_I want it'_,

"I can tell just by looking at you that you're starved." The woman said as she supported a cute young woman with ease. Although she was bleeding heavily you could tell from the movement in her chest she that she was still alive. Ed held his breath and closed his eyes, _'Does she want me to kill her? I'd rather die than become a killer.''  
_

"You're insane, I'd rather go to hell." He forced out,

"No? Wrath told me to feed you." She sighed, "I also brought some other things you may need, but... Here, let's see." She sat the other girl against a building's wall then she began to look through a shopping bag hanging from her arm,

"Do you not need a change of clothes? What about money?" Ed opened his eyes at that and he stepped forward,

"Will you-?"

"Boy! Don't think I'll give you all this for free! I have been patiently waiting for you and I saved this girl all for you. Don't say my effort was wasted because getting this girl here alive was no easy task, and all need is for you to enjoy it, that'll be my thanks for now. Of course you'll need to repay me fully someday."

"Someday... Who are you?"

"Ah did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Lust, and like you, I'm a vampire."

"Lust..." Ed wondered why such a name rang a bell. "Why would you help me?"

"We're family now boy and when I need a favor next I'll expect you'll help me."

"You've gotta be joking."

Lust grinned, "But I am not. This... Gift is something that only a god would give. And to be honest I accepted much more praise than this... Do you even know what I am giving you? It's something called life, and it's something you desperately need. Look here," She used one arm to keep the girl upright and the other the bend her head so that her neck was exposed,

"She's perfect for you, I am well aware most of us enjoy our prey from the opposite sex, that's why I picked this little girl for you... Unless... Do you like men boy?"

"Now I know you're joking! And what makes you think I need your so-called-gift so much?!"

"Because if you truly didn't want it you would've already left."

Ed stood still, he hadn't realized he had been slowing drawing closer to Lust and the young woman. He felt his eyes burn and tasted his own metallic blood in his mouth.

"I got to admit that at first, when I saw you, I thought Wrath had lied when he told me Envy had turned you... But now, I finally see a vampire... You show your true appearance well."

Ed, without meaning to, let out a soft growl.

"I almost forget... And man or woman, blood is blood, and I bet your hunger is eating you alive."

Lust took a few steps toward Ed so that there was barely 2 feet in between them and laid the girl on the pavement gently as if she was sleeping.

"And since I know she is your first, I'll be kind enough to help."

Lust leaned over the girl and raised her arm. Her nails protruded and Lust used her index finger nail to make a small opening on the girl's neck. Blood poured out and not even a second later Ed was on top of her, his face hidden in her neck.

~?~

The pub was't very full even though the night had long ago filled the sky with darkness. A half eaten sandwich, a glass of whiskey, his partner, and himself were the only things along the bar.

There was three bigger man at one of the cheap dining room tables with an improperly dressed slim and harshly aged women talking to one of them. Other than that there was only the bartender and a small group of people at the poker table in the corner. One of the man caught his eyes; mostly because he looked so young. He had short dark brown hair and a large pair of glasses covering beautiful golden eyes. He was wearing a clean white button up top and black trousers, which also made him stand out in the dirty pub. The kid looked well off and it made him wonder what he doing at a pub at 1:00 in the morning gambling money for.

Once done his food he made his way over to the kid. He threw a five on the table while taking a seat next to the kid. The boy stiffened up but calmly welcomed the new player by saying hey. He turned back to the game and threw in a few of the large pile of chips, 'This kid is doing well!',

"Are you in?" The kid looked at him, silently waiting for his answer, though it was not him who had spoken.

"Ah yah," He answered and threw a newly given chip in, he then turned his head back to the kid.

"How old are you kid?" he said out loud though he hadn't meant to. The boy turned to him with an irritated face,

"I can assure you I'm old enough to be here... Do you normally ask random men this?"

"Sorry. I don't know many people here. I wanted to say it's nice to meet you... um..."

"I'm Peter," the boy said, "...and you are?"

"Call me Ling." Ling happily gave his reply. Giving Peter a wide smile.

* * *

**Thanks** for reading & please **review**


	10. Immortality

**********Equivalent Exchange**

**Chapter Summary:** Ling gets to really know Peter and befriends him.

Thanks to my reviewers!**Love yah~**

* * *

**Chapter 10:** Immortality

~PETER~

**The Thirsty Lion Pub, 2:01am**

"There's a motel across the street, lets stay there tonight."

"You don't have a place?"

"Eh? No, like you, I'm a traveler."

"You... But... I thought you said you lived here, didn't he?"

"He did" Fu grunted,

"...Lived as in past tense. I worked here until I turned 18, then I left."

"And now your back."

"Yes… It's a long story that I'll tell you another time."

Peter, Ling, Lan Fan, and Fu crossed the empty street in dead silence. They spotted the blinking red motel light quickly, although it was dim, it was the only light source nearby and it was shining brightly in the darkness. Once inside Lan Fan and Fu stood quietly in the back while their master marched up to the front desk. Ed took notice that it was a middle-aged man keeping watch at the desk, and while he do not look happy, he didn't seem surprised in the least about the 4 of them wandering into a motel lobby at 2 in the morning.

"Can I get two rooms please?"

The man sighed and got up from his chair to get a paper in the back.

"Wait who per room is this for?"

"Fu and Lan Fan in one and you and me in another of course!" Ling replied happily to Peter.

"I need my own room."

"Maybe you have money now but do you know how fast that'll go if you act like that!"

"Shut up! I don't care." Peter pouted while someone grabbed his shoulder,

"Don't talk to Young Master like that!"

"Lan Fan-" Ling stopped when he saw the man returning with two papers and a bill.

"It'll be $30 even. Fill out these papers and pay up to get the keys."

"But we're tra-"

Peter Grabbed the papers and stared at the questions. Names, signatures, address, and contact information. Ling, who was reading over his shoulder, was about to say something but Peter stopped him and grabbed a pen from the desk. He then scribbled on the papers and gave him $30 cash.

"Mmmm. Ok, here's 2 room keys Maes Hughes."

"But-"

Peter grabbed Ling's arm and the room keys while he rushed down the hall, Fu and Lan Fan followed quickly behind.

"Ah Peter, who's Maes Hughes?" Ling asked in his innocent oblivion,

"He is just someone I used to know who lives here. I just used his information to get our rooms."

"I see..." Ling said while showed okay with his fingers. They were still rushing down the hallway when Peter realized he hadn't evened checked the room numbers and suddenly stopped. _'16 and 18'_ He looked up, _'20'_ and turned around.

"Since you only got two rooms, I guess you're sharing a room with Master Ling?" Fu said as the made a stop in front of the doors. When Peter realized what Fu had said he slapped his forehead _'stupid'_.

"I forgot... Can't you, Fu or Lan Fan-"

"You don't except an 18 to sleep in the same room as a young woman?" Ling said with his eyebrows raised,

"Master! I don't mind! I trust you..."

"But I don't, sorry young master but I think I'm the only one suited to share a room with Lan Fan, I'm too old to even attempt anything! Now come on, it's late. Good night young master."

Fu bowed to Ling, then grabbed one of the two room keys from Peter. As he opened the door and walked in, Lan Fan turned to bow and bid Ling a good night as well then silently walked into the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Oh well, it looks like we don't have a choice!"

Ling grabbed Peter's key and strolled into the room,

"Coming roomie?"

Peter, dumbfounded, followed Ling into the room.

It was a small room with two singles beds, a phone, a bathroom, and a small desk. It was like any ordinary motel room, when Peter noticed the window sriaght across from the door on the far wall he went to inspect the curtains covering it.

_'Nice and thick.'_

"I'll take a shower first and you can take one next, ok?"

"Alright." Peter replied to Ling who was already in the bathroom. Expect for the clothes Peter was wearing currently, he only had one other outfit, a t-shirt and sweatpants.

_'This, some money, my alchemy, and this name... It's all I have now.'_

Peter took off his glasses and then his gloves that hid his automail arm. When he was taking off his shirt he caught sight of something on the inside wrist of his flesh arm.

_'Ouroboros'_

~AL~

**Main Street, Central, 6:09am**

Al was walking down the street, he had been doing so since Winry fell asleep crying just 5 hours ago. Since Edward's escape everyone was on there toes and almost everyone who knew the brothers was questioned. When Winry came back from her questioning crying she didn't stop until she fell asleep. Then there was Mustang who was now being kept in a private room being watched 24/7 and questioned every other hour. Al heard that he was told he couldn't leave until they found either Ed or his now missing best friend, Maes Hughes.

'Brother, where are you?'

Just as Al was about to head back to the dorms to be there when Winry woke up, he saw a woman at the end of street looking at a motel across the street. Although she was just behind the streetlight and her body was hidden in darkness, Al could still use the word beautiful to describe her with her long waving hair.

He kept walking toward her until she turned to look at him, she stared at him for a moment before stepping forward into the light.

Al stopped suddenly. For some reason he was scared. He looked at the woman now; since she was under the light now he could see better. She was just as beautiful as he thought... When he saw her face he could see she was grinning and staring back at him. As Al was about to look away he noticed a weird dark dark red circular symbol on her chest. He was about to step forward to get a better look of the tattoo but the woman had vanished.

_'What? Where...'_

~LING~

**Central Motel, 7:55am**

"Rise and shine roomie!" Ling yelled when he opened the motel's curtains to let in bright sunlight.

"What are you doing idiot!?" Peter exclaimed when the bright light woke him up, even though the light didn't touch him, it stun his eyes.

"It's time to wake up!"

"Says who?" Peter grunted as he drew the covers over his head.

"Says me, in Xing we never sleep in. More time for breakfast that way!" Ling replied happily,

"I'll pass."

"Come on sleeplyhead! I'm going to get Fu and Lan Fan, then we can all help you wake up."

Ling looked at his roommate one more time, then walked to the door, opened it, stomped his feet a couple times, then closed it. Silently he turned around to watch Peter quickly crawl out of bed and through the sunlight. On the other side of the window he stood up, as he went to clothes the curtains his flesh arm hit some sunlight and smoke came off his arm as if the sunlight was fire to a wet piece of paper. Peter grabbed hold of both ends of the curtain and closed it shut quickly, he turned his back to wall while sighing a sigh of relief with closed eyes.

While he stood there Ling watched as to angry red burn on his paper white skin healed without leaving a trace of what just occurred. Ling grinned, _'I knew it'._

Once his arm was completely healed Peter opened his eyes and stepped for the door. Until he saw the other staring at him.

"Ling why-"

"So you're that vampire I've heard so much about. It's Edward Elric, right?

"..."

~Winry & Al~

**Ed and Al's dorm room** **at the same time,**

Winry woke up to the sound of the front door opening,

"Is that you Al?"

"I have breakfast Winry!"

Al said happily as he walked into Ed's room with some fresh fruit and bread, he found Winry in yesterday's clothes, puffy red eyes, and her hair in a tangled ponytail. He put a basket of food in her lap and sat on the bed next to her.

"Thanks Al."

"Mmm of course. But Winry are you okay alone today?"

"Of course Al, why?" she asked as she bit into an apple,

"I want to go to the library... I saw something when I was looking for Edward, and I can't remember what it means."

~Peter/Ed~

**Central Motel, 7:55am**

"Ling..."

"You're the main reason I came here you're the only one who can give me what I want, since last night I've had some guesses but now I know for sure."

"What- Why?"

"Let's make a deal, I'll keep your secret and give you blood, but only on one condition."

"What's that?" Ed asked Ling,

"I want immortality. Promise me, when I request it, you'll turn me, and until then I promise I'll become yours."

* * *

**Thanks** for reading & please **review**


	11. Peter

**********Equivalent Exchange**

**Chapter Summary:** "Ed is no longer here. I'm Peter now Winry."

Dear my wonderful reviewers; **Thank you & ****Love yah~**

* * *

**Chapter 11:** Peter

~Peter/Ed~

**Central Motel, 7:55am**

"I want immortality. Promise me, when I request it, you'll turn me, and until then I promise I'll become yours."

Ed stared at Ling for a minute after he said those words. He looked for some kind of fear in his eyes, but nothing came, and his grin never faded. _'What should I say?'_

"Why are you saying this to me? You know who I am, aren't you scared?" Ed asked Ling after the long silence. _'...Where's Fu and Lan Fan?'_

"I trust you Ed. Maybe you're not human but I don't believe you're a monster either. You have the one thing I need and want most in the world and I'll do anything to get it. "

"And that's immortality?"

"Yes."

"Why would you think I'm immortal and that I can you immortal?"

Just when Ed finished that sentence, Ling placed two fingers in his mouth to give a big, loud, whistle. Not even 3 seconds later he heard a big crash from behind him as the window shattered. Not only did the sunlight burn him but after 1 second, another, and even more intense pain came. Ed looked downed to see the tip Lan Fan's sword. Blood stained his shirt as the blade pireced his stomach.

"Haven't you ever heard about the famous vampire myth?" Ling said as Lan Fan pulled her blade out of Edward's stomach.

~Winry~

**Ed and Al's dorm, 1:34pm**

Since Al had left early in the morning Winry hadn't done much and it took awhile for her to get out of bed. It ended up being her hungry that drove her out of bed. She throw on some clean clothes, tied up her hair and headed down onto the streets of Central to get some food. There weren't many people around except for a rare shopper and a wandering guard. Which wasn't weird because of the fact she was in the military, but the large number of them stood out. Winry overheard a guard saying, 'vampire' and figured it out quickly, _'they're looking for Edward...'_

The fact made Winry feel upset and uncomfortable, she grabbed some cheese bread and some coffee at some nearby stands then she quickly headed back to the room. After eating, Winry had a nice long shower then she grabbed the newspaper and searched for the section about Edward. When she was just about to read it she heard a shuffle behind the door and froze.

She turned to see a folded piece of paper slip under the door, then she heard the person on the other end walk away.

~Ling~

**Central Motel, 7:57am**

Ling watched Ed stare at him while he was covering his new wound. Lan Fan was standing behind him not quite sure about what to do now as Fu climbed into the room next to her through the broken window. Fu looked down too see Ed crumpling in pain and disbelief, and stared at it with any remorse or surprise.

"Why?" Ed whispered as he fell to the ground. Still covering the wound with a blood covered hand.

"I think I know more about this you than you do..."

"What do you mean?"

"Move your hand." Ling told Ed, and he silently obeyed. Ed slowly moved his hand, and with a clean part of his shirt, he cleaned the blood off the wound, and was suprised to see a pinkish red slash instead of a harsh deep slash. As he watched closely he saw the pinkish red mark fading, it was like watching a normal wound heal in super speed, like one week turned into one second. He was now more scared of himself than ever, _'what am I?' _Ed thought.

"Vampires can heal any wound in mere seconds, not to mention their skin is like stone and is nearly impossible to break unless its an fierce attack. They don't age and can live thousands of years... You're immortal now Ed, just like the old story claims."

"But... I don't want that. I have no wishes for immorality."

"You don't really have a choice anymore Ed. But I do, and that's what I want."

"Why on earth would you ever want this? Who would ever want to be a monster?"

"I told you Ed... You are not a monster. And I have my reasons."

"What will you do if I say no?"

"You need me, you won't say no."

Edward opened his mouth as if he was about to reply but no words came. Ling took the silent answer as a yes. He threw him a long black hooded coat and a surgeon's white face mask.

"Go and get ready. We'll clean up this mess then head out." Ling commanded.

~AL~

**Central Library, 8:10am**

_'Found it!'_

Al was in the middle of flipping through an old 'The History of Alchemy' book, until he noticed a photograph of the familiar symbol,

_'Ouroboros'_

"That's it! Lets see what this article is!"

_ 'The Vampire Myth'_

...

~Ed~

**Central Motel, 8:19am**

"Ready?" Ling asked everyone,

"Yeah"

"Mmhmm" Ed and Fu answered,

"Alright! Let's go then!"

Ling began to march for the door with his two followers right behind him. He was about to reach for the door handle, when something very cold touched his hand, stopping him.

"Hmmm?-"

"Wait. I hear someone standing on the other side of the door."

Ed released Ling's hand to move forward and check the peek hole.

_'Winry!?'_

"Who's ther-" Ling was about to ask when his friend flew the door open. He saw a young blonde nervously standing outside, crumpling a little white piece of paper. She looked up with startled eyes when the door opened.

"Ed? Is that you?"

"Why are you here Winry?! It's not safe to be with me anymore..."

"But Ed I want to help, I don't care about what's happened to you. No matter what you're still Ed."

"Ed is no longer here. I'm Peter now Winry and I'm not sure if I can ever go back to the old me."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. History

**********Equivalent Exchange**

**Chapter Summary:** Everything begins to make more sense...

Dear my wonderful reviewers,** thank you & l****ove yah~**

* * *

**Chapter 12: **History

~ED~

**Somewhere on the streets in town, 10:39am**

"Where are we going?" Ed asked as they rushed through crowded streets. He keep his head down, for fear that someone would see past his disguise and also to cover his nose. His newfound sense of smell was a huge annoyance for him at the moment because of one certain smell. The smell that seemed intoxicating and almost impossible to ignore. His throat burned and Ed hated himself for wanting such a thing. Half of himself screamed, _'BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD!' _while the other screamed, _'NO NO NO!'_. He couldn't believe how different he was so suddenly and how much he missed his old self. He hated himself now, and he was almost scared to wonder if the old Ed would have killed Peter, or if the circumstances were different and someone else was in his spot, would he be after the vampires with the rest of the military now? Although he wanted to believe Winry's words, he knew that he'd be unable to go back to his past life. So much had happened in the last few short days and it had drastically changed everything to a point of no return.

His humanity had been destroyed.

Ed looked up when he realized no one had answered him. He watched Ling as he led his small group through the busy streets. After another moment of silence Ling had finally registered Ed's words and looked back at him. Ed saw him mouth the words, "_you're good, we're almost there"._

~AL~

**Central Library, 8:11am**

_'THE VAMPIRE MYTH PART I: SLAVE NUMBER 23' _Al read the article now, starting from the top,**  
**

_'Long ago there were stories of a blond-haired, gold-eyed, slave known as Slave Number 23 in Xerxes. This slave found an unknown object stored in a flask. It was said that this man- the slave- spoke to the flask, and he was believed to be crazy. One year later the man escaped with his beloved flask, he became a fugitive and rumors were soon heard that the man found an alchemist to stay with and teach him alchemy. How the slave convinced the alchemist to help him is unknown. Years went by and the slave and alchemist were never seen. It wasn't until Xerxes was mysteriously wiped out that-'_

"That was over 400 years ago now I think..." Al thought out-loud. Raising his head to ponder the new information. After a minute he continued.

_'-the alchemist's body was seen again, and along with many others he was found dead. Although the slave's body was never found. The place where the former alchemist's body was found was very interesting though. The room- a large panic room built under the city- was covered with alchemy books, notes, and journals. Most were shredded and illegible to read. Though through reports after the investigation of the scene, most entries in the the journal were signed with a "23", the slave's number. Nothing more was found in the journals. However some of the notes found were marked with words like, "vampire", "homunculus" (artificial human), and "need the Philosopher's Stone", as well as a picture of a strange symbol (See picture to the left) labeled as an "Ouroboros". Later on when investigators finished looking through the papers and it was all cleaned up, a transmutation circle was found painted on the ground (See picture to right)._

Al looked at the picture and gasped,

_'Known as a "Human Transmutation Circle" investigators were baffled and hired a anonymous alchemist to look for anything that could be clues, but the alchemist knew nothing more than what they did. The investigation of Slave Number 23 was put on hold afterwards, and when nothing else ever came up, the investigation was dropped. The mysterious death of Xerxes and Slave Number 23 became nothing more than a myth._

_For the fictionalized tale that came from this story turn to page 13.'_

Al turned to page 13 which had a much different format. Part 1 was more of a news report, and part 2 looked like a children's book... Al ignored his little discovery and read on,

_'THE VAMPIRE MYTH PART II: THE STORY'_

_'Once upon a time there was a mad alchemist who wished to make the perfect being. This alchemist was a young man with golden hair and golden eyes, he lived in Xerxes and grew up learning the science of alchemy. When the alchemist turned of age he was invited to serve under the king. He became known as the king's alchemist and people traveled across land to see his god-like powers. After 10 years of serving the king, he was given a gift to thank him for all the honor he bestowed on Xerxes. The gift wa__s a small golden flask with a strange black substance inside. The king gave it him saying, "This flask is rumored to have a unique substance that amplifies alchemic abilities". The alchemist accepted the gift with a strange grin. It was soon after receiving the gift that the alchemist began disobeying orders and began acting strangely._

_'But the king believed it to be nothing. During that time the alchemist secretly ordered for a large room to be built just outside the kingdom. Three months later the king could no longer stand it, and was finally able to see the part in his right hand man that was turning into a monster. He commanded the alchemist to be executed. The alchemist was brought to the king's prison until they determined an execution date for him. The alchemist began to turn crazy, and would sit in his cell day after day staring into the shadows laughing hysterically. _

_'The night before the execution, the alchemist disappeared. He took refuge in his secret room with his flask. The alchemist grew crazier day by day, and transmuted his last bit of water into black paint to draw a transmutation circle the size of the room. It took 24 hours for the alchemist to complete the drawing, and when it was done he gave himself a moment to grin eye to eye in pure joy. The alchemist quickly grabbed his beloved flask to place in the center of the transmutation circle, and when his two palms hit the ground the room erupted in red light._

_And it was then that the first vampire was born. The alchemist used the lives of those in Xerxes to create this being. Immortal, strong, beautiful, and powerful... The perfect being. The alchemist and the vampire worked together to create more of these beings by injecting some of the vampire's blood into a human body. But they soon found out only few humans were deemed worthy and were able to survive the harsh transformation. After some time they learned the only ones that were deemed worthy were also people who has sinned deeply in the past or committed taboo. After 7 were made the alchemist began to grow sick, the original vampire left his creator, finding him a burden now. With his small group he fled into the night and never saw the alchemist again._

_Although the alchemist was still alive, and angry. He went from town to town warning people of these harsh beings, he described them of immortal bloodsucking creatures of the night, and told town's folks to beware of people who held an Ouroboros symbol marked on their body. But only nobody believed his stories. The alchemist disappeared soon after, people claimed he moved away across sea. But the alchemist's story of the vampires never died. The 7 vampires, Pride, Lust, Greed, Envy, Sloth, Gluttony, and Wrath still roam the streets, with the original vampire, their 'Father', always nearby them.'_

Al stared at the article, thinking of his brother and wondering if...

_'But this isn't a true story-'_

"Ah "The Vampire Myth"", Fuhrer Bradley said as he walked up behind Al,

"Such a mysterious old little story."

"Fuhrer Bradley!" Al turned to him and stood, slightly startled to be awoken from his little world in his head. "Yes sir... I probably wouldn't have ever found it if..." Al paused and decided to change his wording, "I just mean a few months ago I never even tried to look at this stuff. But now it seems to be perfect, I- I kind of wish it was real and not a myth."

Al spoke to the Fuhrer sadly, Bradley watched they boy talk and noticed he was looking longingly at the book.

"Myth? Oh my dear boy, do you really believe this to be a myth with your brother in his current state?"

"What- Are you saying this story is fact?"

"Fact? I'm saying this story could very well be our history." Bradley smiled.

~ED~

"We're here!" Ling shouted as the three exited the loud restaurant and started to descend some stone steps that were hidden under a dumpster.

It was very cold and dark Ed noticed as they walked down the narrow steps, not that it bugged Ed. Ling was first, Lan fan second, Ed third, and Fu last. Ed wondered how they managed not to trip, Ed would've if he was still human. But vampirism had given him more poise and night-vision, so things like this never was a problem for him anymore. Ed watched Lan Fan stop, he looked ahead of her and watched Ling jangle a key in a door's lock. When it was open he turned on bright florescent lights.

"This is home for now!" Ling announced when everyone had entered the room. It was a big concrete room, filled with beds and room dividers. Ed saw in one corner there were white curtains hanging from the roof, similar to the ones used to separate hospital beds, Ed stared at it for moment till he realized what it was; a bathroom, they used curtains as walls in the box-shaped room. There was a little kitchen in the other corner and a few old sofas scattered by the door with a coffee table at its center-

"Ed."

Ed turned to the voice, which was Ling's, he saw him beside the bed, throwing his yellow jacket on it,

"You must be thirsty."

Ed's eyes widened as Ling exposed his neck,

"Drink."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. Reunion

**Equivalent Exchange**

**Chapter Summary:** A month has past now, and the new creatures are changing things dramatically...

Dear my wonderful reviewers,** thank you & love yah~**

* * *

**Chapter 13: **Reunion

~Hughes~

_**1 month later...**_

******Central Military Headquarters, Outside Colonel Roy Mustang's office, 3:03pm**

"-SIR!"

_'Is that Riza? Is now not a good time?' _Maes Hughes grinned. Finding those two yelling was no surprise, what they were yelling about was the question. _'They are ALWAYS together, they must have some kind of secret relationship... God I only hope they do, else that idiot must really be a loner.'_

Hughes put an ear to the door hoping to hear some juicy information,

Silence. That's what Hughes heard. He frowned, _'Is it over?'. _But as soon as his arm reached the door knob he heard his best friend sigh and say,

"I know Riza. But what could happen?! Maybe I'll lose my job but if he comes back to us... I don't give a damn about my job! Those boys are more important than this fucking job..."

_'Roy...'_

Maes looked at his hand for a moment before turning the knob. He smiled and gave Riza and Roy an oblivious grin like he didn't hear or know anything, when in actuality he did know _everything_. He walked in on them standing beside parallel walls and facing each other, _'This is weird... So no relationship I'll assume.' _

"Hughes, what are you doing here?" Roy asked, he stood with a tense posture but visibly relaxed when Hughes walked in.

"It's been some time," Hughes said to his friend and colleague, "I was expecting a friendlier greeting for this reunion."

"Sorry. I just wasn't expecting you to visit. Sit. You to Hawkeye." Roy said as he proceeded to his cluttered desk, it was filled with papers. About vampires, about man found frozen, and about Peter. Maes gazed at the other man, _'So you too?'._ Riza Hawkeye took a seat in one of the two chairs in front of the messy station. Hughes walked over to occupy the other chair.

"How have you been Roy?"

~Roy~

_'Very informal Hughes, do you mean to say you're not bugged?'_

And as if reading his very thoughts he added,

"He is not listening Roy, Fuhrer Bradley I mean. I haven't seen him in weeks."

"Then how-?" Roy Mustang was at a loss about whether to believe him or not, _'He is my best friend, if I can't trust him this world must have really gone to hell'_.

They were all bugged now, the only reason himself and Riza talked freely was because they had found a way to safely remove the wire. And as far as he knew they were the only two to have done it.

"I resigned two weeks ago, I've wanted to for a while actually. I'm a full-time papa now, and bug-free. But-"

"What, you RESIGNED?" Riza gasped, it was the first time she spoke to him, Hughes smiled nonchalantly.

"I couldn't handle it anymore, the entire military being bugged, the new sunset curfew laws, Fuhrer watching everyone who knew Ed, Al being quarantined... It's all to much Roy, not to mention all the investigations and paperwork. I couldn't leave my office for 48 hours straight one time, and except for you- right now-, and Winry, I haven't been able to contact anyone who was somewhat close to Ed."

Roy and Riza both perked up at the new information,

"You know Winry's whereabout's?"

"Of course I do. She's hiding in my basement."

Roy stared at his friend dumbly, "So this entire past month when she was marked as missing, she was with you?!"

"Well, more Gracia and Elicia than me per say." He responded innocently, and before Roy had a chance to argue he continued,

"Enough about me though. I came here for a different reason-"

_'Surprising.' _Roy rolled his eyes,

"-I found Edward."

Roy fell out of his chair with that, _'what just happened?', _he quietly stood and looked into the unblinking eyes of Maes Hughes. For just a second he forget everything, the Elric boy's, Ed's situation, and then it all slingshotted back to him. But it was good news this time. Hope was thrown at him and he so desperately wanted to hold it tight and never let go. This kind of thing was something that hadn't happened in the military for over a month now. Roy forgot what it felt like. Was it to good to be true?

"What are you saying Hughes?"

"I thought that statement was pretty clear..."

Riza stood abruptly and turned to him,

"That-that's impossible! Everyone is looking for him! How did you-?"

Hughes leaned into Roy to whisper,

"You're girl really sees so highly of me." Roy blushed, _'my girl?'. _Riza ignored them and added,

"Nevermind, just show us instead of telling us."

**Alley behind 'Bob's Rib Shack', 5:19pm**

"We should've waited until sundown..."

"We would never get around on the streets if it was past curfew. Anyway this is where he is living, it would make sense for him to be indoors."

"Hughes are you sure about this?"

"Yes, 100%."

"So where's the door genius?"

Roy turned to Hughes when no answer came. Hughes whistled and pretended not to have heard his friend, _'idiot, he doesn't know'._

"Sir, I believe we should start looking, we only have 2 hours before sunset, and if we're caught here at night..."

"I know... Riza check for any hidden doors inside, don't get caught. Hughes and I'll search the alley."

**_45 minutes later..._**

"Nothing, goddamnit!"

"Sir maybe we should call it a night..."

"No! I got to see him, I need to see him alive-"

"Umm..." Hughes interrupted. Roy looked at him questionably, only to find he wasn't looking at Roy and Riza. He was looking at the entrance of the alleyway. Roy turned to look in the same direction, _'looks like we aren't alone...'_

There was a young man and woman standing and staring at the trio. The male was a tall, lean man, with dark squinty eyes. He wore his long black hair tied with a ponytail and had spiky bangs that hung over his face. He had loose white trousers and a goldenrod shirt that he wore open to reveal his bare torso and his sword strap. The man had white tape bandaged around his neck and upper chest, with a deep maroon scarf over it.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" The girl said. Roy noticed the man's young female companion seemed like is bodyguard. She positioned herself in front of the man in the same manner Riza would given the situation. She looked ready to fight. Her black hair was pulled into a bun and her deep brown eyes gazed at him seriously. She wore a black armored outfit aswell to top it off. Though she didn't appear to be equiped with a weapon unlike the man.

"Ah... We are-"

Turning around the corner was a short, pale young man. His long dark hair hung around his face. His clothes hide almost his entire body, but when he turned the corner he had pulled his hood back. Revealing the unmistakable familiar visage,

"Ed..."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	14. Exposed

**Equivalent Exchange**

**Chapter Summary: **Roy, Riza, and Hughes talk with Ed only to find he is all caught up with everything; Ed has a plan and he is going begin putting it action...

Dear my wonderful reviewers,** thank you & love yah~**

* * *

**Chapter 14: **Exposed

~Roy~

**Alley behind 'Bob's Rib Shack', 6:09pm**

"Ah... We are-"

Turning around the corner was a short, pale young man. His long dark hair hung around his face. His clothes hide almost his entire body, but when he turned the corner he had pulled his hood back. Revealing the unmistakable familiar visage,

"Ed..."

Roy Mustang honestly never knew what he expected. Maybe he expected the boy he saw so long ago lying on the hospital bed? But definitely not this, definitely not someone THIS different...

He knew he would be different and wasn't in the least surprised about the black hair. But it was everything else. He was altogether so different. Even the atmosphere he gave off was different, darker, and it made him think twice if the boy in front of them was really Edward Elric. But Roy knew, without a doubt, this person was- or at least used to be- Ed. Roy knew Ed too well to see that it was him. Maybe it was only a disguise? He is a fugitive; he would want to look like a different person… If he was recognizable, that would be a problem. But this Ed scared Roy, and he didn't know why. And it wasn't that there wasn't some big horrible difference, only a bunch of tiny ones, that made every part of him a tiny bit different, and in the end made him seem like someone else.

The only thing stopping the urge to run was his desire to help Ed. His love for Ed was stronger than his fears and won the battle to keep him from running. He so desperately wanted to find a way to help the young teenager in front of him.

"Why are you here?" Ed asked in a strange voice, it was cold and dark, but Roy could also detect fear in it, _'why would he be scared?'._

"Peter, should we- ?" The man with Ed asked, he never took his gaze off the trio.

"Go inside, they're people I used to know." Ed said calmly looking at the squinty eyed man, _'used to know...' _ When the squinty eyed man was about to protest, Ed added,

"I'll handle it and don't worry about the door."

"Okay. Lan Fan." The squinty eyed man replied to Ed then turned to the girl. She nodded then proceeded to push the dumpster to the right of Roy's trio. With one push it flew a couple of feet to the side, below it, a metal door was revealed. Roy slapped his forehead, _'it was right beside us and we couldn't find it!' _

Once then door was unlocked and opened, it revealed a hole in the concrete. It was dark, but Roy was able to make out what was in the hole; it's a stairwell. The squinty eyed man and his female bodyguard vanished inside the hole a minute later.

Roy looked to up to where Ed was, but he wasn't standing there anymore. He was right in front of Roy now.

Ed was so close to him now that Roy was able to make out the differences in Ed's appearance now. His golden eyes were a little darker, a little larger, a little more luminous, almost in a surreal and memorizing fashion. His skin was whiter and held not a single blemish. His lips were fuller and redder, his muscles were more toned, he was taller-

"You never answered me." His voice a little deeper, harsher, and darker Roy added... But to say it in one simple sentence, Roy would say he was even more beautiful now. And for a guy to say to another guy was weird. But no other word could describe it so perfectly. It was then that Roy's thoughts put something together, a terrible thought, _'His beauty grew in his transformation so that he can easily lure his human prey and feed.'_

"Sir?" It was Riza, in that moment Roy realized he was staring at Ed. Almost in a memorizing way; he was looking at him up and down. Roy blinked and stepped back, Ed stood arms crossing his chest completely unfazed by Roy's behaviour. _'What is he waiting for?'_

"Ed, we came here to see you." Hughes spoke, Roy almost forgot he was there. _'He was waiting for me to answer him...' _

"Why would you do such a stupid thing?!"

"Edward!" Riza yelled, but Ed only frowned, and Roy realized why. Her voice cracked, she was scared. Scared of Ed, that's why he doesn't want us here. He doesn't want us to fear him and he knew we would if we saw what all the transformation had changed.

"How are you doing Ed?" Roy asked in the gentlest voice he could muster. And Roy could tell Edward was surprised at his question, Roy asked such a simple question in such an unsimple circumstance.

"You can't do that, say that, and act like nothing has happened."

"Do you know what's happening?"

"Of course. As long as Al is still part of the military then I'll always keep an eye out for news about it."

"But do you know everything Ed?" Hughes asked, Roy realized he was strangely standing to the side and observing them. _'What is he doing?' _Roy was baffled at how apart they had grown. Ed's change didn't just make himself different, but everyone around him too. Now that Roy really thought about it, it wasn't hard to see just how much had changed. The fact that he could no longer understand the thoughts of his best-friend was only a small part of it compared to everything else going on. And Roy hated every single change that had happened. Ed may have been the seed that caused the changes to form, but Roy wasn't going to blame Ed. It wasn't his fault he turned into a monster, maybe he feed and watered the seed himself but in reality he didn't have much of choice in that part. No, it wasn't at all because of Ed, he never what was happening till it had happened. The real question was who. Who's the mysterious planter behind it all? Who bit Ed and why? Roy had no idea, but he knew it wasn't Edward, Ed was only a victim. But did Ed see it like that? _'Probably not_' Roy thought.

"Yes, I know it all very well. Al, Winry, the curfew, the bugs, Wrath... Everything."

_'Wrath?'_

"But you three need to go, sunset is soon, and I can't let this place be found." Ed stated quietly, he looked at the trio, and saw Roy about to protest. Before Roy could even begin, Ed added,

"And by that I mean now. I'm sure you three military workers-" Roy looked at Hughes and frowned- "know about my ice pretty well by now, and I won't hesitant to freeze you all and drag you out."

'_Clearly he doesn't see me as his superior anymore...'_ Riza stepped forwarded, regaining her courage, and Roy noticed, trying hard to keep her voice steady,

"But Ed, we only just found you after a month of searching. And you tell us to leave just like that? You-"

Hughes cut her off, the sky was turning pink now and he knew they could be iced any minute.

"Let's meet again, we can begin forming a plan to end this, get Al out of quarantine, and-" Their time with Ed was up, but he didn't freeze them nor gave them much of a goodbye.

"Don't worry. I have a plan. It'll save you all I promise."

And with that Ed went through the hole in the ground. Not before pulling the dumpster over with amazing strength. The door to the hole closed and a second later the dumpster slide over it. Roy couldn't figure out if Ed was able to do that so easily and swiftly because of practice or because of his new nature of abilities.

_'Save us all... What about you Ed?' _

~Ed~

_**Two weeks later...**_

**10th Street, Central, 11:13pm**

"Well well well, look at that, if it isn't Edward Elric, aka the #1 most wanted little vampire boy."

'_Little… As if these kinds of stupid little words used to bug me.'_

Two military men walked down the dark street towards him and his three companions, Ed stepped forward, guarding, Ling, Lan Fan, and Fu…

'_These people saved me and they sure as hell don't deserve to pay for this.'_

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because it's our job." The man who spoke earlier said,

"You can freeze us Fullmetal, we know that well, but you should also be able to understand us. You were in the military before, you know that the only way we end these kinds of things is to kill the bad guy. And that's you boy. We-" The other guy said just as Ed felt a movement behind him.

"No! You can't!"

'_Ling! What is he doing? Mere humans with guns can't kill me.'_

*Bam*

'_But they can kill a human…'_

"L-ling…" Lan Fan whispered as she stared at said man. He was standing like a brick, not moving, and then, suddenly, all at once…

"LING!" Lan Fan shouted and ran to catch Ling as he tumbled to the ground. Ed smelt it before he saw it pour out. Ling's blood began forming a puddle and his breathing sped up.

Ed's eyes turned red with fury and bloodlust, and as he screamed out his rage, the two military men froze into huge ice blocks. Ed didn't, and couldn't stop, he proceeded to clap his hands and transmute his auto mail arm into a weapon. He slowly walked up to the man who shot Ling. The man's open and frozen eyes seemed to see Ed coming at him before he was cut into two.

"Stop boy! That won't change anything." Ed turned to said voice as he was beginning to storm over to the other man, but the familiar voice stopped him.

In the silence Ed heard his breathing calm and Fu crying with Lan Fan at his side. They stared at their dying master Ed felt a rush come to him. _'This was his fault. He-'_

"It's a pity humans are so weak…" Ed's narrow eyes turned the voice even though he already knew the owner.

"Wrath why- wait _humans_" It took a second for it to click, but once it did Ed took no hesitation and turned to Ling's side. In a flash he was hovering over him, his eyes glowed a deep crimson as he took in the awfully strong scent of the all too familiar blood.

Ed let his fangs elongate and he leaned into Ling's neck, then with his tough he found the sweet spot, the vein his fangs had met with so many times before.

Fu and Lan Fan stared with eyes wide. They didn't know was worse, Ed`s brutal rampage on the military man or that he was now about to feed on a man dying of blood loss.

"I'm sorry." Ed whispered as he bit down. After a few filling gulps he broke the luring thirst that controlled him and was able to pull away. His elongated fangs didn't have to dwell without blood for long as Ed proceeded to bite down on his own wrist.

After slurping some of his own crimson liquid Ed turned to Ling's open mouth, it looked like he was waiting for this…

And just as Envy had with him, Ed swiped down to Ling's lips, kissing him hard as to not let the blood escape. He opened his own mouth slightly to let it down fall into Ling's mouth.

Ed leaned back to wait and watch… But nothing happened. Ed stared down at his unconscious and unmoving friend. Moments passed but still… Nothing. _'Shouldn't he be thrashing about? The transformation is too painful to not… Why-?"_

"Why isn't he turning?!" Ed said and looked over at Lan Fan and Fu who both had their eyes dropped. _'What`s happening? What do I not know?!'_

Lan Fan ran her arms under her master and stood up, Fu did the same, and they turned around.

"This is goodbye. So long Peter." She whispered to him before moving forward with Fu on her trail. Ed stared down at the dark and bloodied asphalt.

'_Why…'_

Wrath walks up to Ed, "Not everyone survives the transformation Ed..."

"But it has to, why'd I survive?"

"Because you sinned boy."

Ed's eye's widened but he remained silent. _'Human transmutation…'_

"We were looking for you, why'd you hide from us?"

Ed didn't answer again and only closed eyes, he took. _'It's time…'_

Bradley was getting annoyed, he gave Ed another look before trying again.

"Why did you expose yourself now?"

"I realized I was wrong to run away. I want to join you and the rest of the vampires. I know your goal and I want to help you."

Wrath smirked.

* * *

**AN: **Sarrrry for my break guys~~~~~ Review and fav for next chapter please!


End file.
